Sanada's Short Problem
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Sanada crack fic] Sanada has a problem. Why is everyone giving him odd looks? Niou, Marui, and Akaya run laps. Sanada needs aspirin.


Sanada's Short Problem

Three updates on one day! I MUST have been bored!

* * *

Everywhere Sanada went, everyone gave him looks. From ones like, proud looks, scared looks, and angry looks, but mostly odd looks. He doesn't get them often, but when he's swimming, outside on a hot day, or even playing tennis, people give him an odd look.

Well, one quiet and strangely un-chaotic day at Rikkaidai, Sanada was obviously playing tennis. Everyone was giving odd looks much like everyday of course. Today was different. Sanada wanted to know WHY everyone stared at him so much and he wanted to know NOW. He called the regulars to line up. When the Rikkaidai regulars finally settled down and lined up, he said, "Ok, I have but one question, a very important one. One that can change your life. You must answer me honestly or face dire consequences."

"Fukubuchou, if it's about your rash, then don't ask us. PLEASE." Niou said.

"..." Sanada glared at Niou. Of course, being the trickster, Niou really didn't care. (Well, it didn't really have anything to do with being a trickster.)

"It's not about my rash." Sanada said. "And... when did I get a rash!?"

Niou shrugged. "I guessed."

Sanada shushed Niou with a glare. He then asked, "Why is everyone giving me odd looks when I play tennis? I demand to know why."

Kirihara raised his hands and whispered to the other boys, "Let me handle this, senpai-tachi."

"Tell me, Akaya, why everyone gives me those odd looks."

Kirihara coughed. "Let me say this slowly." He said. "YOUR SHORTS ARE TOO SHORT." He said not only slowly, but loudly.

Sanada gave Akaya a blank look.

Marui decided to help. "Sanada, YOUR SHORTS ARE WAY TOO SHORT." He said in the same tone as Akaya.

Sanada looked at his shorts. "I see nothing wrong..."

By now, Niou was snickering.

"Genichirou, your shorts are shorter than most of ours. Haven't you noticed that?" Yanagi asked.

Sanada looked around. Everyone was wearing shorts like him, but when he looked at his, it was indeed shorter. "Funny, I thought it was longer when I first got the uniform..."

"Maybe fukubuchou got too fat!" Niou continued snickering.

"...Niou, 500 laps." Sanada ordered in a dull and emotionless tone.

"Worth it." Niou said before he started his laps.

"Genichirou, did you wash your clothing correctly?" Yukimura asked. He, of course, wasn't standing in a line. He was the buchou!

"I'm sure my mother washed it correctly." Sanada said.

"Sanada-san didn't grow that tall did he?" Kirihara asked.

"Akaya, you're almost taller than Marui." Yanagi said. (Or is he taller? I don't remember.)

"Then Marui-senpai must be shrinking." Akaya responded.

"Shrink this!" Marui thwapped Akaya on the head. "I'M NOT SHORT. SANADA'S SHORTS ARE."

Sanada gave Marui a glare. "My shorts aren't short. Are they?"

Yukimura smiled. "I'm sorry Gen, but from what I see, your shorts are really short. Don't you have a backup uniform?"

"My mother is washing it..." Sanada mumbled.

"Sanada-san," Yagyuu, who was standing in the line like a statue unlike most of the regulars, said. "I believe the clothing do shrink when they are washed."

"..." Sanada checked the tag. "_Hand wash only._" It said.

"Does your mother wash it in a machine?" Yukimura asked.

Yanagi nodded. "There is a 100 percent chance of that."

"... Screw technology. It only makes people look at me strangely." Grumbled a very, VERY, unhappy Sanada. And you do NOT want an unhappy Sanada.

"Hey, better than Sanada-san in a Speedo." Akaya announced randomly.

"..."

"Oh god Akaya, don't bring that up!" Marui cried. "Think of all the brains you're scarring!"

"Hey! It's better than a Speedo!" Akaya shouted. "If he was wearing that, I would probably transfer to Seigaku or something!"

Marui clutched his head. "THE IMAGES!!!" He screamed. "STOP IT, AKAYA!! YOU'RE MELTING MY TENSAI-LIKE BRAIN!!!"

"...Marui. Akaya. Run 5000 laps." Sanada ordered.

"Make Akaya run more! He scarred my brain!" Marui shouted to Sanada with his eyes closed. "Now I can't look at you for a week or I'm afraid I'll go blind!!"

"... Run. NOW."

Marui sighed. "Don't I get some respect around here?" He muttered as he took off running his 5000 laps.

Meanwhile, Akaya was still laughing about Sanada-san in a Speedo. He was chatting it with someone who appreciates what he thinks... who else than Niou?

"Yukimura, I'm going home to ask my mother to stop washing my clothes. Please excuse me." Sanada said. "I need some aspirin..." He muttered.

* * *

Fin.

I hope your minds were scarred when I said Sanada in a Speedo! XDD I personally think it's funny...


End file.
